Telecommunications systems for transmitting voice and data to and from subscribers (i.e., residences and businesses) are known. An exemplary telecommunications system 10 is schematically shown in FIG. 1. The system 10 includes a Main Distribution Frame 12 (MDF) for connecting digital subscriber lines 13 (DSLs) to internal lines 14 within a telephone server's central office 15. The central office 15 frequently includes a DSLAM 18 (Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer) and a voice switch 19. The DSLAM 18 transmits data to and receives data from a communications network/backbone 21. The voice switch 19 transmits voice signals to and receives voice signals from a communications network/backbone 23. The networks 21 and 23 can be dedicated lines that are part of the same network. POTS splitter devices 16 (i.e., Plain Old Telephone Service splitter devices) are used at the central office 15 to combine data signals from the DSLAM 18 with voice signals from the voice switch 19. By combining the signals, the signals can be simultaneously routed to a subscriber 25 through a single DSL 13. Signals transmitted from subscribers 25 to the central office 15 are also routed through the POTS splitter devices 16. At the POTS splitter devices 16, the signals are split and directed to the DSLAM 18 and the voice switch 19. Typically, the splitter devices 16 include low pass filters for removing the data content from any signals transmitted from the splitter devices 16 to the voice switch 19. Since DSLAMs 18 frequently include high pass filters for removing the voice band, the splitter devices 16 usually do not include filters for filtering the voice content from the signals transmitted to the DSLAM 18.
The ability to provide DSL service to a customer is dependent upon the quality of the outside plant copper lines providing telephone service to the customer. Before providing service, it is important “qualify” the copper lines to ensure that an acceptable quality of service can be delivered. This process is known as loop qualification. In addition to loop qualification, it is also important for service providers to have fault isolation capabilities. To perform loop qualification or fault isolation, the service provider typically dispatches a technician or utilizes a remote access and test device. Remote test access is desirable because it can eliminate repetitive technician dispatches and ensures timely fault restoration. Real estate is a premium in the central office environment. Thus, it is also desirable to conserve space by integrating test access devices into existing components in the service provider's central office.